


The Dog Days of Winter

by ginny0612



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21887431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginny0612/pseuds/ginny0612
Summary: A pup finds it's way into 221B Baker Street.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35
Collections: Kat's Johnlock Xmas 2019





	The Dog Days of Winter

**Author's Note:**

> For KatsJohnlockXmas2019  
> Prompt: Hypothermia

"Boys! Boys! I need your help outside!!"

Sherlock doesn't move from his prone position on the sofa, fingers forming a steeple under his chin. He barely notices John flying past on his way to the door. Unless this is at least a 7, he resolves to stay put. John, teacup in hand, reaches the door just as Mrs. Hudson begins to pound on it again. He opens it mid knock. His teacup drops from his hand and shatters on the ice covered steps.

Hardly a moment later Sherlock can see John out of the corner of his eye. He's carrying a small bundle of something laying limp in his arms. Mrs. Hudson follows close behind, sniveling and with tears streaming down her cheeks. What in the world???? Sherlock barely hears Mrs. Hudson ask "John, is he going to be alright?"

Instead of answering her, John transforms from a man enjoying his breakfast tea to a doctor in charge. He begins to bark orders, to no one in particular, but in such a commanding voice that Sherlock is suddenly bouncing from the sofa. He and Mrs. Hudson flit about fetching everything that John needs.  
"Bring me more blankets and warm them by the fire! A thermometer! NO, Sherlock!! Not the one you use for your experiments! My penlight! I need my penlight!"

By this time Sherlock has realized that the bundle brought into 221B Baker Street is a small, scruffy, freezing puppy. He and Mrs. Hudson watch with curiosity and awe as John sits on the floor in front of the fireplace, running his hands up and down the lifeless body, feeling for broken bones. Then he opens it's mouth and inspects the gums. He uses the penlight to check the pupils. Lastly, he checks the poor pup's temperature. 

"His temperature is quite low. We need to get him warmed up, though slowly! He's in danger of hypothermia if we don't, but I think he's going to be alright!"

An hour later, the pup is curled up by the fire, breathing normally and whimpering. Mrs. Hudson, at John's suggestion, warms some milk and sets it down for the pup. He lifts his head just enough to drink.

John sees Mrs. Hudson out, and Sherlock can hear him saying "We'll keep him here until you can find him a home."

A month later, the little chocolate lab mix is growing nicely. There is a dog bed in front of the fireplace, though barely used, as most nights the pup can be found curled up at Sherlock's feet, whether on the sofa or in the bed. John does not have the heart to break up this unlikely friendship. He and Mrs. Hudson stopped long ago looking for a home for him. 

Over tea the next morning, nodding at the pup, John, attempting to sound exasperated but not quite pulling it off, says to Sherlock "Well, I guess if he's staying, we'd best give him a name!"  
Sherlock pulls out a piece of paper from his dressing gown pocket and hands it to John. It's a dog license application, already filled out. Sherlock grins. "We deduced that today was going to be the day! I present to you, Shiver Me Timbers! But he prefers just Shivers!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading. Anyone else have a thought about what Sherlock might have named a dog? I didn't want to use Redbeard, but wanted to keep with the pirate theme.


End file.
